The instant invention relates generally to puzzles and more specifically it relates to a puzzle formed from three horseshoes and chains.
Numerous puzzles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be manipulated to be solved. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 543,188; 584,857 and 779,874 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.